


Arrival

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Half Drabble, M/M, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Starscream's in labor.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker
Series: Writuary 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 29: Crowning

“Keep pushing,” Skywarp said, “I think I can see the head.”

Starscream planted a foot firmly in his trine mate’s face and shoved. “Get Hook, you imbecile!” He looked over to see Thundercracker staring in horror. “And you! Stop gawping and help me to the medbay! I’m surrounded by idiots!”


End file.
